The Darkness Ascending
by Gramzon Dragon
Summary: Shadow is a young orphan who happens to be a rare breed, a Kirin. he always knew he had strong powers yet never knew how to use them properly. And a mysterious creture attacks shadow. And his adventure had just begun. the mane six are in this too.
1. The journey begins

okay, this is my first Fanfiction book to be made, so I don't know if this will work or not, but if it does then good. this is a My Little Pony fanfic, in another one of the storyies there will be a small part of an Inuyasha scene. Its rated T for teen for action and a slight death which never occurs . Enjoy!

It all started 100 years before princess Twilight became queen of Equestria, before the reign of eternal darkness, as well as the visit from the mysterious dimension travelers. A young UniDragon with the parents of a dragon and unicorn embarks on a long journey encounters many things which change his life forever.

Black Shadow was like the average orphan, no memories of their parents. There was a slight difference with him and everypony else, he had a black body, gray spines and under belly, as well as flaming orange hair. With a single black horn on his fore head. He might be what you call a, Unidragon. He never learned very much magic since there were hardly any unicorns in the village. His cutie mark had the moon and stars, all which were marks of the night. One day Mrs. Green, the owner of the orphanage, told everyone "Let's all go outside today and play, it's nice out there". Shadow, as usual sat in the big oak and kept an eye out for everypony. As the sun was setting, which of course was done by Queen Celestia, shadow saw his friend George run off into the woods. _Great last time he went on an 'Adventure' he accidently ate a rancid apple and was delirious for a whole week! _Shadow thought to himself _would he ever learn?_ As shadow jumped down he left a note on the tree and followed his friend into the woods. As the moon was rising Shadow saw the one thing that knew about the most, Midnight Moon, or Princess Luna. He remembered how the Dark Miasma changed her and Celestia had to use the 7 elements of harmony to banish Midnight Moon to the moon where she can be seen every night and remembered. "That was about 950 years ago, I hope she will one day return to her sister and make things right again" Shadow said to himself. As Shadow was walking a small black blur whizzed right past him. He thought to himself _what in scales name was that thing? _All of a sudden he heard a cry from over the hill. Shadow sped off into the darkness and found George laying down George looked up and saw Shadow "and what do you think you're doing?" shadow asked George. George looked away. "Well?" "I, was adventuring" George answered slowly. "Well the moon is high" Shadow told his friend as he pointed upward. George answered with a huff "I know I can see the darkness around us" Shadow looked at his friend; he seemed to be in great pain. Shadow asked what happened. George answered with pain in his voice "I was walking and all of a sudden I was a blur of black whizzed by and I felt as if I was hit hard in the leg, I think it's broken". Shadow walked down the hill toward George and looked at the injury. Shadow gave out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" George asked. Shadow answered the question, "you're lucky that I'm here, it is broken and I can help fix it. It won't take but a mere 3 day period". Shadow used his horn to take the pain away and then used some sticks and a piece rope he had with him to hold the leg in place. George sighed with relief " thanks, for, you know, helping me out" Shadow looked at George "you would've done the same thing for me. Oh and by the way, you won't be able to move until morning". George sighed heavily "fine, but tell me something you know about the moon". Shadow thought for a moment "alright, it started when Luna, the princess who raised and set the moon, was attacked by a strange cloud known as Dark Miasma. It changed her, she was still Luna, but trapped within the darkness. Celestia was forced to put her sister in the moon to try and let the darkness subside. I've also heard rumors that Celestia had created a copy of Luna's good side out of sorrow". "Wow" George exclaimed, "I've never knew that there was a copy of Luna, only about how she got stuck in the moon. And what rumors? You don't have any sources." Shadow gave out a laugh "actually I do" "then what are your sources?" "The shadows are my sources, I can hear there whispers everywhere and they tell me what they know" "how can they talk to you if they are just shadows?" "I don't know really but I think since I am a user of shadows I can communicate with them and hear what they say". "Is that how you found me?" "Yes I lost you several times and the shadows told me where to go". George let out a yawn, "you probably should get some sleep. I can hum you a lullaby I know in Dragontongue" George sighed "sure, go ahead I don't care". So Shadow hurred a lullaby in Dragontounge, an old language never used anymore. George's eyes slowly started to close and George was fast asleep. When George was fast asleep Shadow started to sing himself a different song for he knew something George didn't, a dark presence was nearby. Luna (the false Luna) was flying overhead unnoticed. She saw Shadow and George below. She saw Shadow making a fire with his breath, 'interesting, he can breath fire' Luna thought to herself. Then, what happened next surprised Luna. A dark blur attacking Shadow, and as soon as it appeared, it left just as quickly. From what she saw the creature was trying to attack George, but Shadow prevented that from happening. "I must tell my sister Celestia about this" Luna whispered to herself as she flew off to the castle in the far off place. Currently known as Canterlot.

Daylight finally broke as George was waking up, he yawned deeply. "Man, I can't believe that I fell asleep that quickly", George said out loud, "thank you Shadow, are you okay?" George looked at Shadow who seemed to be in pain. "Yeah, I'm okay" Shadow threw an apple toward George, "eat up, we're leaving shortly". George nodded as he ate the apple. When he was done the red young pony gave Shadow a long stare, 'something is definitely wrong with Shadow, I just know it. But knowing what is wrong with him is a complete mystery. Heck, everything is a mystery with Shadow, no one knows anything about him.' George thought to himself. "Lets be off now" Shadow said to George. The two started walking when George asked " what is your name in your so called ancient language?" Shadow thought for a moment "Vokun, its Vokun." Shadow looked behind him and knew that what ever attacked them would be seen again, very soon.


	2. Journeys Must Start Somewhere

It was around noon when they reached the orphanage, Mrs. Green came rushing out "great hay bales!" she exclaimed "where have you been George? I got Shadows message from the tree. I know when Shadow is with someone they never get hurt." She then noticed George's leg. "W-w-w-what happened" she stammered. "Well" George started to say. "He had a little accident" Shadow finished out for him. "Well then go and rest for a bit George" Mrs. Green told him. As soon as George went inside Shadow told her what had happened, "So both you and George encountered a strange dark blur that injured George?" Mrs. Green asked "Yes" Shadow answered "but my arm got injured as well". Mrs. Green was shocked, "But, I don't see any injury's on you". "That's a good point, but I can use the spell Shadow Hide on my injuries" Shadow explained "so you can't see them unless I stop using Shadow Hide". Shadow's wounds started to show as the spell was removed. "See? I can hide my wounds" as soon as Shadow said those words the wounds quickly mended themselves "And they can heal pretty quickly. And with that shadow left to his tree.

* * *

It was about 3 day after George's 'adventure'. Shadow was out resting in his tree as he usually did when he sensed a slight ripple through him; he knew something had approached, though he didn't really care since it wasn't evil. A few moments later Mrs. Green came by and told him that some pony wanted to talk to him. Shadow sighed, "well at least I was able to take my nap," he said as he jumped down from his tree and walked into the orphanage. To Shadow's surprise it was not one pony but **two **ponies, and not even that, they were Alicorns. a unicorn with Pegasus wings. Shadow bowed in front of them, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what brings you to our humble orphanage?"  
"Your Black Shadow aren't you? My sister told me of what happened." Shadow nodded, "if it's alright with you I would like to be called Shadow, I like that name better than my first name." Celestia nodded, "then it shall be, so tell me your version of the incident." "will it be okay if I just show you my memories?" Luna was shocked, "you can do that? not many ponies can do that you know," "well," Shadow said, " I'm not entirely a pony, I'm also a dragon." Shadow started to concentrate and a slight black glow appeared on Shadow's horn as a image started to appear. Shadow fell into a deep meditation and the image started to show clearly.

* * *

_"Why does he always do this? I'll never understand why, the moon is beautiful, she is a beauty indeed," the so called dark blur went by and Shadow exclaimed, "what in scales name was that thing? And I lost George again," 'he's this way,' _a voice called out. "thanks guys, I really appreciated you helping me." 'what did you expect? you are the very few to understand us, not even the Princesses of Equestria can understand us." the voice said with sarcasm, 'as for that creature, we can't identify it,' then the image changed to where George was being bandaged, "I would heal it faster. But I don't have the fire of healing, only the fire of shadows and regular fire."  
"Eh that's okay," George said to his friend, "as long as you can bandage it and keep it from getting worse, then I'm fine with the way it is." Shadow was thinking for a moment when he asked, "hey George, get some sleep. we'll be leaving in the morning." "you know I can't go to sleep when I'm wide awake, can you at least sing me one of your lullabies? I listen to you sing it to yourself at night while you cry. why is it that you cry?" Shadow sighed heavily, "its because at night I always think of my parents, they are still alive, I know it." a minute went by when Shadow started to sing to George in Dragontongue, "Fod hi los pruvos tiiraaz, unstiid dahmaan wo lokaal hi, waan hi fraan naalein frolok um hi ahrk hi wont kos naalein, nu es dii dovah ahrk laag vulon hond." when Shadow was finished he noticed that Georg was sound asleep. Shadow didn't dare to sleep for a dark specter was watching. Then all of a sudden the dark blur ran to attack George, "oh no you don't," Shadow said as he used his left arm to block the blur from attacking, but it resulted in shadow's arm being broken, "I won't let you hurt him, you here me? So, go, Away!" the last word came out deeper and Shadow used his right arm and threw a punch, unlike the left arm a loud solid whack sounded throwing the blur out into a distance, "that should keep you away," Shadow said in a normal voice.

* * *

The image faded away as Shadow started waking up from his deep meditation, "so is that what you wanted to see? I couldn't really see it since I had to meditate,"  
"Yes Shadow, we saw the correct memory" Luna told him.  
"We have known about this blur or specter for a while now" Celestia said, "though it is strange that he would be out this far away in Equestria." Shadow thought for a moment, "I know you are hiding something from me," "yes, we were thinking about hiring you to be a guard for us, but getting you to do it may be a problem." Luna told him. "then you don't know me at all," Shadow said with a laugh, "I'll gladly except your offer, but I'll leave tonight, and I'll get there in about two weeks if there are no delays." "then so be it, we'll let you come on your own terms." Celestia said smiling. and with that they left.

'Your doing what now?" "I'll be going away George," Shadow sighed, goodbyes were hard, "don't worry, I'll always remember you." and with that Shadow flew off into the night leaving George who had a smile on his face, a smile of happiness.

* * *

**so that's the second chapter, I have another 10 to add on after this, Shadow looks like a dragon but has a black unicorn horn, and orange hair on his head.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mysterious Helper Part One

**Chapter 2**

**The Mysterious Helper Part One**

"Well, it's been at least 4 days since I left," Shadow said to himself, "and still no sign of life anywhere except the occasional animal, and that cockatrice." Shadow felt himself shudder at the thought, even though he wasn't afraid of anything, a creature with the head of a chicken and a body of a serpent, "I'm glad I didn't look at its eyes, well wait, I think I did look at it I was using the shadows so its gaze wouldn't effect Me."

Shadow then came to a small village, "excuse me,"

Shadow looked toward his right and saw a dragon, he was about 6 feet tall, had blue fingerless gloves and a pair of blue pants on. It was not often you found a dragon with clothing on since no one was really ever able to wear clothes since their bodies were shaped different.

"Yes? What is it?" Shadow answered.

"Do you have a place, to stay? I can give some shelter and food if you want."

Shadow sighed, "I guess so."

The other dragon smiled, "then follow me, my house is this way."

Shadow knew the other dragon was good because he could see it in his eyes and those were extremely hard to change there appearance. He was led to a cave with a door attached to it, "this is my home." The dragon replied.

As they settled in Shadow spoke first, "my name is Black Shadow; you can just call me Shadow for short. May I ask for your name?"

The dragon just sighed, "hello Shadow nice to meet you, but I can't tell you my name, I would if I could, but I just can't."

"Why can't you tell me your name?" Shadow asked.

"Because," the dragon started, "well because, I have yet to find my name."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked.

The dragon just sighed, "Well in my family we have to find our own names. So until I find out what my name is, I go by The Dragon Swordsmith."

Shadow thought for a moment, "how about I call you Swordsmith for now?"

"That's fine by me." The Swordsmith replied.

Shadow asked another question, "What exactly do you do?"

"Well, I make armor and weapons for Celestia's guards."

"WHAT?' Shadow exclaimed, "You make things for Celestia?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because about 5 days ago I got an offer to be a guard and she came to me personally, along with Luna." So Shadow told the Swordsmith all the events that started it all.

"Wow," The Swordsmith exclaimed, "that all happened and you were hired as a guard? How can anyone possibly do that?"

Shadow nodded, "yep, and I don't know how it happened, all I know is that at one point something in me took over to keep me safe."

Shadow then looked around, 'if I'm going to be a guard, I probably should have some weapons and armor.' He thought to himself. "Hey, Swordsmith I need to ask you something."

"Yes shadow, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make armor and a sword fit for a dragon of my size."

The Swordsmith started to laugh, "Sure, not only do I make weapons and armor for Celestia, but I also make weapons and armor for those who really need it."

Then the Swordsmith took Shadow to his workshop. It was a big room with weapons scattered and armor scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry for the mess but I really don't have very much time to clean in here. I'm usually busy sleeping since I am usually up most of the time." The Swordsmith explained.

He started by showing Shadow the proper metals to use for certain pieces of the armor.

"Your tail armor should be in small sections so you can still move your tail and have it protected. Your helmet should be the same shape as your head and should be comfortable. So let's see how well you make your own armor, and then I will see what mistakes you made. Good luck!" the Swordsmith then sat down in a nearby chair.

Shadow chose a strong metal called Tungsten. He then pulled out a small leather book and flipped a few pages and read one of them. He smiled and then pulled out a few scales from his arm. He then started to craft the metal and before he put it into the water he carefully place a single scale on each peace.

**Well, this is half of it. the second half will come soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mysterious Helper Part Two

**The Mysterious Helper Part Two**

The sun started to set as Shadow finished the armor. The armor was as black as Shadows scales itself. Shadow then pulled the leather book out again and searched through it until he read a page and the shut it. He grabbed for a pair of tweezers and yanked out a tooth.

"Doesn't that hurt? I mean pulling out your teeth." The Swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "not really. Plus a new one will grow back within half a day."

Shadow then took another scale and then started to hammer the two objects together until a black sword was created.

"Why do you even add your scales to your sword as well as your armor?" the Swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "from what I can get from this old book, if you combine your scales with other objects their strength can increase." Shadow held up his sword and inspected it, "Not bad for a first try, now only one thing left to do."

"What needs to be done now?" the Swordsmith asked, "It looks done already."

Shadow smiled, "follow me and I'll show what is missing."

So the swordsmith followed Shadow out into the night. Shadow held up his sword high in the air. He started to say a chant, "oo zii do vulon, bodiir zey hin suleyk!" the sword started to glow black as power entered the sword. Shadow lowered the sword and then swung at a nearby tree. The swordsmith walked up to the tree and lightly tapped it. The tree then fell over and crashed to the ground.

"How did you do that?" the swordsmith asked.

"The powers of the night." Shadow answered.

Just then Shadow saw a blast of poison go straight toward him. He raised his sword to block it and a wall of shadows came out of the ground and blocked the poisons target. The wall disappeared and then shadow looked at his sword.

"What happened?" the swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "I don't really know. All I wanted to do was to block the attack when the wall came out of nowhere."

"What even attacked us?" the swordsmith asked.

"I don't know, I hope it's not who I think it is." Shadow said.

"Who?" the swordsmith asked.

Shadow shook his head, "don't worry about it. I'll tell you another time. Now let's go inside and get some rest."

As they went inside the swordsmith asked another question, "how did you know combining your scales with other objects made them stronger?"

"From an old journal I had." Shadow answered.

The next morning the swordsmith was woken up by a loud crash. He looked to where Shadow was sleeping and found the bed empty. 'Where could he be?' he thought to himself. He then heard a clanking sound and then followed it to his workshop.

Shadow put a sword into the water and it made a hiss sound. He looked back and saw the swordsmith, "oh, good morning swordsmith. I just fixed up your sword."

The swordsmith looked confused, "but I don't have a sword."

"You do now." Shadow said as he tossed the swordsmith his sword.

The swordsmith then noticed Shadow was putting on his armor.

"Are you leaving already?" the swordsmith asked.

"Yes, I must hurry. I never want to be late for a job." Shadow said with a laugh.

They said their goodbyes and then Shadow spread his wings and then launched into the sky.

"I've been worried about him." Luna said to her sister.

Celestia only smiled, "don't worry, he said he'll be here within 3 weeks my dear sister. And it has only been one week."

"Yes, I know. But I'm afraid something might happen to him." Luna said with a wooried look.

"Remember his memories, he was able to fend off a powerful creature as well as protect his friend." Celestia reminded her younger sister.

Luna looked out into the night, "Yes, but he's only 14 years old."


	5. Ch 5 The Sleeping Dust

**The Sleeping Dust**

Shadow awoke with a yawn. He had taken a small nap, "once I clear the Everfree forest, I will be at the castle." Shadow said to himself.

He stood up and adjusted his armor. He then put Blackest Night on his side which he made a sheath for made out of his own scales. He was walking for a few minutes when a small pixie flew in front of him.

"hmm, a sleep pixie. It is said that they can put you to sleep with a small pinch of their sleeping dust. Although the pixie race is hard to find these days." Shadow said to himself.

The pixie then sprinkled her pixie dust all over Shadow. He let out a big sneeze. His eyes then slowly closed and then he collapsed. The pixie went to his ear and whispered, "I have done what the great being asked me to do. I have put you in a deep sleep for 50 years. Now your cousin must do his job, for I must stay in hiding until the queen arrives." As she left, a black sphere surrounded Shadow encasing him for his slumber.

Luna happened to be returning from her nighttime fly about when she saw what happened to Shadow. She then flew as fast as she could back to Canterlot. When she reached the castle Celestia was waiting for her, '_this cannot be good_.' She thought to herself. Luna landed on the balcony and told her sister what had happened.

"I sense a great being working on this." Celestia said to Luna.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"What I mean is that someone wants this to happen. Something big is going to happen and the great being wants to have Shadow in a deep sleep so when he wakes up he will be ready to face whatever the troubles will be." Celestia explained to Luna.

"What about Shadow? Can we do anything? Can we bring him here?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head, "No, that sphere is a powerful one. It won't let anyone touch it. Not even magic can touch it. This leaves us with only one option, wait for the spell to wear off."

"How long will that take?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed, "I don't know. It will probably last 50 years."

Celestia and Luna walked to the balcony and looked out to the rising sun, hoping that Shadow would be alright.

**Shadow's Mind**

Shadow looked around, he saw a vast desert. He then heard a deep voice, "Life shall fall. Deserts shall rise. This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again."

"Who are you? And what does that mean?" Shadow asked, but he got no answer. The desert disappeared and Shadow was left in a world of darkness.


	6. Ch 6 Reawakening

Chapter 6

Reawakening

Shadow awoke with a start. He looked around and saw a clearing in front of him, 'Where am I?' Shadow asked himself, 'and how long have I been asleep?'

Shadow knew it had to be the first day of the month since he was in his unicorn form. He looked inside his satchel and saw his armor in it as well as his sword. Shadow had put a spell on the satchel which made it possible to store so much stuff in such a small space. He then saw the end of the forest and ran toward it. The light blinded him for a second then when his eyes adjusted he saw an apple orchard.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a voice asked.

Shadow looked to his left and saw an orange pony with yellow hair and a brown cowboy hat on. Her cutie mark was 3 red apples.

"My name is Black Shadow, though my friends call me Shadow." Shadow replied.

"Shadow? That's a pretty good name. It suits you too. My name is Apple Jack, my friends call me AJ." Apple Jack replied.

"Nice name, it fits your job description well, can you tell me where the nearest town is?" Shadow asked, "I'm searching for Celestia's castle. I really need to know Apple Jack."

Apple Jack smiled, "Well sure, your actually close to it, the nearest town would be Ponyville. My friend Twilight lives there and she is an apprentice to Celestia."

"Thanks, and, uh, can you please tell me the date?" Shadow asked.

"Why sure, it's May 1st 1735." AJ answered with a smile.

Shadow almost doubled over, '1735? I must've been asleep for at least 50 years.' Shadow thought to himself.

He thanked Apple Jack and then headed down the road. He kept on thinking how he managed to sleep for so long and yet be undisturbed. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was in Ponyville until he came across a house near the outskirts that has a for sale sign next to it. The stallion who was putting the sign in the ground asked Shadow if he wanted to buy the house and he said yes. So Shadow bought the house with some of the money he had with him. Shadow then took out the sign and went inside.

"Wow, very spacious." Shadow said to himself.

'Yes it is. Very spacious. Enough room in here to do lots of training. You must train so you can become more powerful.' voices around him whispered.

"Yeah, train. I can do that in the morning when I'm at my full strength." Shadow told the shadows around him.

Just then a cannon went off and Shadow jumped in the air turning himself into a shadow and hid.

"Heeheehee. I just love new visitors!" the pink mare said excitedly. She bounced over to where Shadow was hiding, "you can come out now, my Pinkie senses tell me you're hiding there!"

Shadow revealed himself, "How can you sense me?" He asked.

"Well, I have this great sense of everything. In other words I can tell if something might happen and if there is anypony nearby." The pink mare said very quickly.

"Wow," Shadow said amazed, "My name is Black Shadow, though my friends call me Shadow"

"Ooh, my name is Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's number 1 party queen. By the way, do your friends talk to anypony else?

Shadow drew back a bit, "Wait, you mean the shadows around us?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yep. Are they friendly? Can they do anything cool?"

Shadow sighed, "Yes they're friendly, and they help me when I need help. And no, they can't talk to anypony else."

"Oh that's too bad." Pinkie Pie said with a slight frown on her face. She then looked at her hoof and exclaimed. "Would you look at the time, I have to leave now, I have to help Mrs. Cake fill out an order. Bye everypony and shadow!"

Pinkie Pie left taking her cannon with her. Shadow looked at the floor and saw a pile of confetti.

"That's enough confetti for this whole house, but how does she store it all in that cannon?" Shadow asked himself. He looked around and decided he needed to go and buy some food. He then locked the door and went off toward town wondering how he should contact Celestia.

(5 minutes later…)

Shadow entered Ponyville and tried looking for Twilight when he realized that he didn't know what she looked like. He went into a fashion store and started to look around when a white unicorn with purple hair came up to him

"Find anything you like?" She asked.

"Not really, can you make me an orange outfit with black lining going by this diagram?" He asked giving her a piece of paper.

"That's not a really good color combination with clothing, but I guess I could make it, um…? She asked.

"Shadow, Black Shadow." Shadow said with a smile.

"I'm Rarity, I'm the one who runs this great fashion store, and I'm also the keeper of the Element of Harmony generosity. Along with Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle." she finished out with a smile.

"You know Twilight? Can you please tell me where I can find her?" Shadow asked with excitement in his voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Rarity asked

"Because a long time ago Celestia gave me a job offer and I took it, and I heard from your friend Apple Jack that Twilight is Celestials student. So I'm trying to find her so I could ask her if she could get a message for to Celestia for me." Shadow said a bit quicker than normal.

"Well, she lives in the library with her friend Spike. It's about 3 blocks from here. Just exit the store go straight, take the first right, then go for 2 blocks and the library should be there. The library looks like a giant tree on the outside, but the inside looks gorgeous." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Shadow left toward the library after thanking Rarity. She also said that his outfit would be ready by tomorrow. She gave him papers so he could have proof that the outfit was his. He kept pondering why he was put to sleep, or who that mysterious voice belonged to.


	7. Ch 7 Contacting Celestia

Sorry if I hadn't posted in a while, I never had access to the internet, only Microsoft word. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. And yes, Pinkie Pie can see the shadow spirits. I really don't know where every building is located, so I'm just guessing at the moment.

Chapter 7

Contacting Celestia

Shadow approached the library and entered the building. The library was indeed big. He pulled out a book of spells and saw one that interested him.

"How to use Shadow Blast." He read. He looked at the book and it bore a small warning, 'This Book Contains Shadow magic, Use if only you are a wielder of shadow magic'

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" a voice asked.

Shadow looked up from his book and saw a light purple mare with dark purple hair and a pink stripe on the right side of the hair (her left). She was also looking at him in a weird way.

"I sense something strange about you," She said looking closely at Shadow

"I get that a reaction a lot." Shadow said shrugging.

The mare then seemed to come out of her trance. "Sorry, my name is Twilight. Is there a book you're looking for?"

"I found this book, I want to check it out." Shadow said showing the book he found.

"That is a book only used for shadow wielders. Even I wouldn't dare to read it." Twilight said not wanting to look at it.

"My name is Black Shadow, I am a shadow wielder." Shadow said as his eyes seemed to shine.

"Fine, I guess you would be ok to use it." Twilight said as she wrote down the book under Shadow's name.

"I was told you could send messages to Celestia." Shadow said as Twilight gave him the book.

"Yes, mostly on lessons of friendship." Twilight said.

"Could you send her this message then?' Shadow asked as he gave her a rolled up parchment.

"I guess I could." Twilight said as Shadow walked out the door

Shadow was walking through town when he sidestepped and then a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail came crashing down.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't see that cloud coming toward me." The blue Pegasus answered.

"My name is Shadow, Black Shadow. And you are?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, the world's fastest Pegasus around." She said with a big grin on her face.

"I'm fast too; I can go so fast I almost break the sound barrier." Shadow said with a smile.

"Well, I broke the sound barrier and created my famous Sonic Rainboom." Said RD.

"You want to race to see who's faster?" Shadow asked.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "You can't beat me, plus I doubt you could run that fast. Ok let's race!"

Rainbow Dash and Shadow lined up and then they raced off. RD flew in the air while Shadow was running on the ground. Then all of a sudden wings came out of Shadow's back. The wings were made completely out of shadows and were similar to his dragon wings. He then took off into the air and followed RD'S rainbow trail.

"I'll catch up to you, you'll see." Shadow said to himself.

Shadow sped up leaving a faint trail of shadows behind him. He soon caught up with Rainbow Dash. When she saw him she stopped in midair, Shadow did the same thing.

"How are you flying?" RD asked with her mouth gaping open.

"Shadow wings, it helps me fly when I need to. But his isn't my true form; my true form has real wings and can make me move faster." Shadow said with a smile.

Shadow then landed on the ground then his wings vanished. He then started walking back to his house.

"Wait, why aren't you going to finish the race?" RD asked.

"Because, I don't need to race the world's fastest flyer, I'm happy with just walking." He said as he continued walking.

Shadow reached his home and started to put his things away, when he looked outside. The sun was just starting to set.

"Tomorrow, I will see Celestia. Then I will know if I am still remembered. I will also try to contact the Swordsmith."

Shadow then went to bed and lied down and fell asleep.

Shadow opened his eyes again and saw the burning green plains again.

"_Life shall fall. Deserts shall rise. This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again." _ A voice called out.

"Who are you? What does that mean?" Shadow asked.

A green light formed in front of him and it took the form of a green dragon.

"My name is Gramzon Dragon. I am from a different world. When the deserts rise and life falls, the two worlds will be made whole again." The dragon answered.

"What do you mean 'whole again'?" Shadow asked.

"Your world was once one with another, but darkness was rising so I had to separate it and in the end I was killed. Since then I had been taking several forms letting the dragons have my power combine with theirs." Gramzon explained.

"When will life fall?" Shadow asked.

Gramzon shook his head, "I'm sorry I do not know the time it will happen only that it will happen."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shadow asked.

"Because, I'm in a new form with a creature that is not a dragon. He will be the first dragon hybrid that has the element of Greenfire." Gramzon said.

"Wait a minute, Greenfire. That's supposed to be the fire that cannot burn." Shadow exclaimed

"Yes, now wake up young one, the darkness is nigh." Gramzon said with a smile.

"Wait, if nigh means soon, then I have to go." Shadow exclaimed.

Gramzon nodded and the world grew very bright until the world was pitch black again. Shadow then woke up and looked out the window. The sun was rising and Shadow knew what to do next.

Well, there's chapter 7. Thank you for reading and join us for the next Chapter. Please Read and Review.


	8. Ch 8 Meeting Celestia

Chapter 8

Meeting Celestia

Shadow put on his old clothes and walked to Twilight's house. He entered the library and called out.

"Hey Twilight! Are you there?"

"I'll be down in a second." Twilight called.

Shadow opened up the book he borrowed and started to review the spells leaning against a wall. A few minutes later Twilight came down.

"Hey Shadow where are you?" She asked.

"I'm over here." Shadow said as he shut the book and walked over to Twilight.

"What happened to you? Did you use a transformation spell? There was no transformation spell in that book I lent to you." Twilight said as she examined Shadow.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope, this is what I truly am."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

Shadow sighed, "I'm a Kirin."

"A what?" Twilight asked.

"A Kirin, it means I'm a dragon and a pony. My father was a dragon and my mother was a unicorn." Shadow explained.

"So, you're a Kirin." Twilight said, "I've never heard of a Kirin before."

"They are a very rare race, because we are seen differently." Shadow explained.

"Hang on a second." Twilight said. She then called out, "SPIKE! GET DOWN HERE, I N EED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

A small purple dragon came down the stairs.

"What is it Twilight?" the dragon asked.

"Spike, have you ever heard of a Kirin?" She asked the dragon.

"No, not really, why?" Spike asked.

"Well it turns out Shadow is a Kirin. Half dragon half Pony." Said Twilight.

"In my case I'm half dragon half unicorn." Shadow answered.

"Do you know which parent was what?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, my father was a dragon and my mother was a unicorn." Shadow answered. He then seemed to look towards the shadows. "Sorry, I have to go now. Bye!"

Shadow then left and walked toward Rarity's house

"Hello?' Shadow called, "Anypony here?"

"Hang on Shadow; I got your clothes ready. But I am curious on why you wanted it made to fit a dragon." Rarity said from upstairs.

She then came down stairs and saw Shadow.

"Well, because I'm a Kirin. Half dragon half unicorn. I made the design according to my Kirin size." Shadow explained.

"I've never heard of a Kirin before." Rarity said as she gave shadow his clothes.

Shadow paid for the clothes and left toward his house but stopped by an apple stand on the way.

"Hey Apple Jack." Shadow said as he approached her.

"Shadow? What in tarnations happened to you?" She asked.

Shadow shrugged, "Nothing happened to me, I'm a Kirin, half dragon half unicorn. It's just that on the first day of every month I turn into a unicorn. It a curse really. I'm the only Kirin that does this."

"Well, that's a pretty good look for you. Would you like to buy some apples?" Apple Jack asked.

"Sure!" Shadow exclaimed.

He bought some apples and started to head home when once again Rainbow Dash fell out of the sky.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, Shadow?" She asked.

"Yeah I may have forgotten to tell you that I'm a Kirin." Shadow said sheepishly.

"And what is a Kirin exactly?" She asked.

"In my case it would be half dragon half unicorn. And remember what I said? I can fly really fast in this form." Shadow said with a grin.

He then put all his stuff in his satchel and then flew in the air so fast that Rainbow Dash almost didn't see him move until he was high in the air. He then dived down and almost immediately he shot downward and landed in front of RD.

"How did you do that?" She asked

"I have no idea." Shadow said smiling.

Shadow reached his home and put his things away. He then put on his armor and pulled out his sword. As he did that the whole house became shrouded in shadows.

"Perfect, now I have to wait for Celestia to arrive." Shadow said as he smiled.

At Celestia's castle…

Luna walked into her sister's room.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked Celestia.

"I am curious on who sent me this message and why." Celestia explained examining the parchment.

"Even with the help of those memories I was given by the false me, I don't recognize the writing." Luna said shaking her head.

"I'm also curious on this 'come alone' part." Celestia said as she looked at a clock, "well I guess I should go see who our visitor is."

Celestia then took a royal carriage down to Shadow's house.

Celestia walked up to Shadow's home.

'Hmm, the door is open and it is pitch black inside. Not a really good sign.' Celestia thought to herself.

As she entered the home the shadows seem to retreat around her. Then the door slammed shut. Celestia turned around and tried to use her magic to open the door.

"That won't work, all magic in this house is controlled by Me." a voice from the darkness spoke.

A teapot and 2 teacups floated toward Celestia.

"Would you like some tea?" the figure asked.

"No thank you." Celestia said sternly.

"Suit yourself." the figure said as the teapot pored tea into one of the cups and it floated toward him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Celestia asked not taking her eyes off of the figures general location.

The shadows around her started to shift back a little bit she saw this and tried using her magic to push out the darkness. But the shadows encased her completely and then returned to just surrounding her.

"I'm sorry, but as I said, I control the magic in this house. Now why did I bring you here? Well, do you remember a Kirin by the name of Black Shadow?" the figure said as he took another sip of tea.

"Yes, although it seems strange that you would know about it, are you the specter that attacked him? Are you the one they call Black Miasma?" Celestia asked.

"Black Miasma? Is that his name? Shadow was never told of this." The figure said as he set down his cup of tea.

"At the time I didn't know about his name then. Shadow was also given a job to be one of my guards." Celestia said still looking at the figure.

"Well if you ask me he would be better at interrogating." the figure said with a smile.

"How would you know?" Celestia asked.

The shadows then disappeared and were absorbed into the black sword.

"Because I think I do a pretty good job, even if I am good at being a guard." Shadow said as he took off his helmet.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow? You're out of the shadow barrier." Celesta asked.

"All I can tell you is that I woke up, and walked toward town." Shadow said as he took off the rest of his armor.

"And nopony recognized you as a Kirin?" Celestia asked.

"That's the thing, I'm cursed." Shadow said as he gave Celestia a cup tea.

"What do you mean cursed Shadow?" Celestia asked as she took the cup of tea.

"In other words, on the first day of every month, I turn into a unicorn. Although I still keep my shadow magic." Shadow explained.

"Do you know if you can lift the curse?" Celestia asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope, not that I know of."

Shadow thought for a moment.

"Life shall fall. Deserts shall rise. This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again." Shadow said randomly.

Celestia put down her cup of tea, "How do you know that prophecy?" she asked.

"A dragon by the name of Gramzon Dragon told me in some weird dream dimensional field." Shadow explained.

Celestia gasped looking at Shadow

"What?" he asked.

"Would you please come to the castle with me?" Celestia asked.

"Sure thing your highness." Shadow said as he put his satchel over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Secrets are revealed

As Shadow entered the castle, he was amazed on how majestic it was. He followed Celestia down a hall to a huge library. He then saw Celestia use her magic to pull out a scroll.

"This here is a list of many Great Prophecies that have yet to come, Shadow" Celestia said giving Shadow the scroll.

Shadow unrolled it and started to read one of the Prophecies, "Life shall fall. Deserts shall rise. This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again." Shadow then read the signature below it, "Gramzon Dragon. Is this how you knew about him, your highness?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, when this scroll came into my possession, I received a vision of what will happen, and what I must do, as well as my sister. That crystal originated from him, it's a fragment of his power"

Shadow saw a green crystal that was attached to the scroll, when he touched it his hand jerked back, "I never felt such an immense amount of power, even so pure such as this, it's as if no darkness lies within his heart." Shadow said as he handed the scroll back to Celestia.

"Yes and this worries me," Celestia said as she took the scroll.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because, whatever evil the prophecy talks about wants to destroy all good in this world. Including this crystal." Celestia said.

"That might be a problem." Shadow said. He then remembered something, "I'll be right back he said as he rushed out of the room at an amazing speed.

He ran through the Everfree forest and stopped at his old orphanage nothing seemed to change about it. He then saw an older pony watching over the young ones. When he saw the cutie mark he knew who it was.

"George!" Shadow exclaimed.

The old pony looked up and saw Shadow. "Shadow? Is that you?" George asked.

"Yes, what happened? Why are you running this place?" Shadow asked.

"Well, nopony wanted to adopt me, so Mrs. Green decided to teach me. After a while, I became the new head of the orphanage.

"That's wonderful, you'll always feel at home." Shadow said with a smile.

"What happened?" George asked, "You disappeared for 50 years, after I was told what happened I always prayed that someone would keep you safe."

"All I know is that a sleep fairy put me to sleep and that is all I can remember." Shadow answered, "Well I have to get going now.

"Yeah, me too," George said with a smile.

As they said their goodbyes shadow left and headed into the Everfree forest. As he walked along he looked up in the sky and saw smoke. Knowing something wasn't right he rushed forward until he came across a familiar village. It took his breath away. The entire village was in shambles the once peaceful village was now in ruins. Soot covered most of the buildings and none of them was livable any more. He ran toward the blacksmith shop and frantically looked around. He saw a glint of light and ran toward it. When he picked it up he instantly knew what it was. A fragment of a metallic purple sword.

"It's the very sword that I crafted for that swordsmith." Shadow said quietly to himself.

"S-s-s-shadow? Is that you?" a voice called out.

"Swordsmith!" Shadow yelled as he ran toward the voice.

Shadow moved the heavy rafter and found the swordsmith. He was injured badly, Shadow saw in his hand a broken sword.

"Who did this to you?" Shadow asked as he carefully picked up the swordsmith.

"My name… I found it out… its Isen." The swordsmith wheezed out.

"Okay Isen, who did this to you? Where is everypony?" Shadow asked.

"Gone, they're gone, all gone. He came out of nowhere, his power is immense. He killed them all. I-I-I-I tried to stop him but I couldn't" Isen said shakily.

"Please Isen, tell me" Shadow asked as he laid Isen down on the bed.

"He called himself… Black Miasma." Isen said as he passed out.

"Seems that I have failed to kill this one, such a shame you can't defeat Me.," said a voice from behind.

Shadow spun around and saw a large figure behind him. The figure emitted pure blackness. Shadow could easily tell that he was a dragon. His eyes burned a deep red.

"Black Miasma." Shadow growled said as his armor appeared on Isen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Black Shadow" Black Miasma chuckled.

"You will not harm him" Shadow said as he drew Blackest Night out.

I suppose I could when I kill you" Black Miasma said with an evil laugh.

"We can stop you, Black Miasma." A voice from behind him yelled.

Black miasma turned and smiled, "Well, if it isn't Princess Celestia and her sister Luna. How was the moon? I hear it's charming around this time of year."

"I was finally freed from your darkness, and I think we can defeat you" Luna said as she glared at Black Miasma.

Then, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight along with Spike, appeared behind the two Princesses.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow yelled, "DO YOU EVEN SENSE HIS POWER?"

"He will be no match for the Elements of Harmony and our magic combined Shadow" Celestia said as the Mane six stepped forward.

"FOOLS!" Black Miasma yelled as his Black Aura engulfed them.

"Why can't we move?" Luna asked.

"His magic is too strong for you" Shadow answered.

Black Miasma used his Evil to attack Shadow. He jumped out of the way, but realized it was a trick to get Isen.

"Damn it" Shadow cursed, "It was all a trick"

"Of Course it was a trick," Black Miasma said as Isen's throat was in his claws. He then pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the ribs.

"NO!" Shadow yelled as Black Miasma tossed Isen aside and licked the blade.

Shadow growled and tossed his sword aside breaking it in half. Shadow felt his body changing. The princesses, the main six and spike all gasped at what happened next. Shadow grew another foot. His teeth, spines and claws grew larger and sharper. His entire body became enveloped in shadows. His shirt shredded at his size. His eyes then shot open. They were black with a yellow iris and his pupil showed up more. It was diamond shaped and had a glint of red in it. Shadow cracked his neck.

"Now we get to the fun part," Shadow said in a darker voice.

"It can't be" Black Miasma said as he took a step back.

"What, are you afraid of him?" Rainbow Dashed asked.

"Insolent creature! Do you not sense his energy?" Black Miasma roared.

Shadow rushed forward with such speed he was in front of Black Miasma in a blink of an eye. He smiled as he did an uppercut and sent Black Miasma flying releasing everyone. Shadow jumped up in the air and then punched Black Miasma with all his strength.

"GO… back… HOME!" he yelled as Black miasma Vanished into the ground.

Shadow landed back on the ground and looked at the others. He then held his head in pain.

"Argh! What is happening? " Shadow growled.

After a few moments Shadow shrank back to normal size. He then stood up straight and then chanted a spell that sent everyone back at Celestia and Luna's castle along with his and Isen's sword fragments.

"Not bad for a half breed." Shadow smiled weakly before passing out.

* * *

Author: Well, I think that's a good chapter.

(Knock knock)

Door opens and a ton of confetti explodes into the room and the door slammed shut.

Author: I still want to know how she keeps it all in there.


	10. Dark things are brought to light(Mostly)

Chapter 10

Dark things are brought to light (Mostly)

(Shadow's mind)

Shadow stood up and looked around him and saw a pitch black castle in a desert.

"So, you managed to beat me" A voice behind him growled.

Shadow spun around and saw Black Miasma standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked as he reached for his sword then realized it was not on him.

"A simple chat, we can't harm each other in the dream realm." Black Miasma said as he sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want to "chat" about?" Shadow asked as he sat down on a chair made from his shadows.

"You are powerful, but not as powerful as my arch nemesis." Black Miasma said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who would that be…Mazune?" Shadow asked with a smile.

Black Miasma glared down at Shadow, "How do you know my name?"

Shadow smiled, "Simple, I read the name on your mailbox."

Mazune looked at the castle and saw a mailbox that radiated his aura had his name on it.

Mazune turned and smiled at Shadow, "Very observant. Now for my nemesis, his name is… Gramzon Dragon."

Shadow was shocked, the enemy of the great evil that was in front of him was actually the same one who was going to arrive and fight against all forms of evil.

"You must have heard of him, I know he is coming to this world. That is why I am going to attempt to get help from my brother Kumara." Mazune said as he vanished.

The world turned black again and Shadow was left alone.

(Meanwhile in Mazune's domain of darkness)

Mazune's blood red eyes opened and he smiled.

"It won't be long now, the time of evil is almost nigh" Mazune said with an evil laugh.

"What should we do now… Master?" a voice said spitting the last word out with enough hatred to rival Discord.

(I Resent that!)

(DISCORD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE STORYLINE YET! SO VAMOOSE!)

(Fine, but I want to be awesome, cool, and have a great magic to rival anypony!)

(You will be doing whatever I decide and you will like it whether or not you agree to it)

(Fine, have it your way)

(Why does he have to break the 4th wall?)

Mazune looked around irritated. "Did you hear something?"

"No I didn't" The voice said with more hatred.

Mazune glared at her and grinned. The figure barley flinched.

"Soon I shall send you out to your son. And if you bring him here, I will release your husband, and you can all live as a happy family like you always wanted." Mazune said as he laughed evilly.

"And you promise to not harm us?" the figure asked.

"You have my word" Mazune said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to obey you" The figure said as she came into the dim light.

"Good, now go and get your son… Caroline Shadow" Mazune said as he snapped his fingers and instantly the black unicorn vanished.

(Edge of Everfree forest)

A black unicorn stepped out from the shadows and looked around.

"It's been so many years, I hope the whole family could all see this together" Caroline said as a tear fell from her face.

* * *

Author: Okay I know it is short but it still works.

?: Next time make it longer.

Author: Fine, but next time i decide what goes.

?: Fair enough, Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Author: This isn't a cartoon.

?: Technically this IS from a cartoon

Author: I hate literalists.

?: You are one yourself.

Author: I hate you


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. His vison was blurry so it was difficult to see. After a few minutes his vision cleared up and he could see that he was in an infirmary. He tried to sit up but winced as intense pain coursed through his body.

"So you're finally awake?" A voice said from the desk in the corner.

The doctor came up and checked the clipboard that was on the desk next to Shadow's bed.

"How long have I been out?" Shadow asked as he groaned from the pain.

"About a week." The doctor answered as he set down the clip board.

"A week? Why have I been out that long? And where am I?" Shadow asked.

"Celestia's Castle, and if want to know why, you should ask Princess Celestia that. " The doctor said as Celestia walked into the room.

"Princess Celestia, can you please tell me what happened?" Shadow asked as pain shot through his ribs

"You managed to actually defeat Black Miasma." Celestia said as she sat down.

"Actually his name is Mazune." Shadow said weakly.

The name seemed to make the room very cold

"That name hasn't been spoken since long before my great grandfather was even born." Celestia said as she shivered.

"Can you tell me why I hurt so much?" Shadow asked.

"When you fought Mazune, you seemed to transform into something darker, more evil. After you banished him back to his own world, you seemed to actually fight yourself. Once you gained control again, all you did was stand up straight, chant a spell, and then we were all back here." Celestia answered.

"And what about Isen?" Shadow asked.

"When you chanted the spell, you seemed to have taken Isen's wounds from him, he is healed, but hasn't woken yet I'm afraid." Celestia said sadly.

"What do you mean I took his wounds?" Shadow asked.

"Wherever he had wounds, they disappeared from him and they appeared on you." Celestia said as she looked at an x-ray of Shadow.

"Where is Isen now?" Shadow asked.

"He's right over there." The doctor said as he pulled the curtain back revealing Isen.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Shadow asked.

"Nope, but it's amazing how you are already awake and you have the injuries." The doctor said as he read the clipboard next to Isen's bed.

'I know why, it's because you didn't want him to suffer his injuries. You would rather put yourself in harm's way. ' A voice said in Shadow's head.

"Has Gramzon ever spoken to anypony before?" Shadow asked.

"No, not really. If he's talking to you then you must provide some sort of importance to his plans." Celestia said as she shook her head, "How did you find out about Mazune's real name?"

"When I was passed out, he visited me in my dreams. He said we couldn't harm each other in the dream realm. He said that his arch nemesis is Gramzon Dragon. And he is going to get help from somepony named… Kumara" Shadow said as the room got even colder.

"Those names, they sound familiar." Celestia said thinking.

"I think I read them somewhere" Shadow said as a leather book appeared in his hands.

"Your father's journal, what can that say to help us?" Celestia asked

Shadow opened the book and began to read a random page, "long ago, when my grandfather, Black World, lived, he sought to battle evil beings. One day he mysteriously vanishes and my father took his place. One day I overheard him talking about their names, there was Mazune, Black Miasma. Kumara, Dark Miasma, and finally…"

"Naraku, Poisonous Miasma." Celestia and Shadow finished.

Shadow looked up at Celestia before he read the last sentence. "When these evil spirits they combine into a monstrous creature known as, Nakuma."

"I hoped I would never have to hear that name." Celestia said as she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"How much do you know about the sun and moon that me and Luna control?" Celestia asked.

"As much as anypony would, why?" Shadow asked with a look of curiosity.

"Because, there is one thing I want to keep a secret that me and Luna found many centuries ago." Celestia answered.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"The sun and moon, the reason why they need magic to be raised and set, is because they aren't even real." Celestia said as the room fell silent.

"The sun and moon aren't real?" Shadow asked.

"No," Celestia said shaking her head. "They are created by magic and can't move on their own."

"Shadow thought for a moment, "What happened my armor? Wasn't it on Isen?"

"It shattered when Isen was thrown by Mazune, Remember?" Celestia asked

Shadow shook his head, "No, I don't"

"Shadow then started to stand up and like before his wounds were healed instantly.

"Incredible! Never before have I seen such a recovery!" the doctor exclaimed.

"I use the shadows to heal myself, now if you excuse me; I need to do something right quick." Shadow said before vanishing into the shadows.

(Village Ruins)

Shadow reappeared at the edge of the village and sighed.

"So many have died, and not a single survivor, all except for Isen." Shadow said sadly.

Shadow then jumped high in the air and yelled as he extended his arms in front of him sending out a huge wave of black energy. When Shadow landed there was nothing left but a scorched wasteland. He then used his magic to bring a big rock then he planted it into the ground. Then used his fire to carve a message into the rock. When Shadow finished he walked off into the forest. The message he left read 'here lies the village of Firestone, may the people of this village find peace in death'

"It's sad isn't it?" a voice asked from behind.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as he stopped.

"My name is Caroline" the voice answered.

"Why do you care on what happened?" Shadow asked as he turned around.

"I have seen many deaths, some of which I wish I could prevent." Caroline said sadly.

"What do you want from me?" Shadow asked.

"I am going to give you this," Caroline said as she pulled a vile out from a small bag, "It will save your friend, once it is inside of him, he will wake up."

Shadow took the vile, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Go find out for yourself…" She answered.

Shadow vanished leaving Caroline alone.

"… My son." She finished vanishing into the shadows.

(Canterlot)

Shadow appeared in the infirmary room startling Celestia. Shadow then poured the contents of the vile into his mouth. Isen's eyes opened and he coughed a little bit.

"That stuff is disgusting, what is it?" Isen asked.

Shadow sniffed the contents and gagged, "Apparently, it's made of vipers, lizards, and caterpillars in distilled spirits."

When Isen heard this he turned green then threw up in a trash can that was next to him.

"Well, at least we know that he's feeling better." The doctor said as he grimaced.

"What happened?" Celestia asked, "I heard a roar and a streak of black out in the distance."

"I laid the village of Firestone to rest and laid a single tombstone" Shadow said sadly.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me your highness, but there seems to be a package for somepony called, Black Thelenos Shadow"

"That would be me, Shadow said as he opened the box, "I don't believe, it my armor, but it seem s to be made of a different metal"

Shadow then put his armor in his satchel then vanished.

(Ponyville)

"Spike where is that book?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure twilight" Spike said as he appeared from a stack of books.

Shadow then appeared from upper a pile of cooks.

"What's going on here?" Shadow asked.

Twilight spun around and her jaw was hanging open. Shadow chuckled to that.

""You're alive?" Twilight yelled.

"Yep, and can you check this for me right quick?" Shadow asked as he gave Twilight a vile full of golden dust.

"Sure thing Shadow," Twilight said with a smile, "There it is!"

A book levitated off of Shadow's head. The book read Ancient Tales of the Forgotten. Shadow read the author and couldn't believe his eyes.

"By Gramzon Dragon number 478" He read.

"Yeah, I know, it's strange that he states that he is number 478, as if there are more than one Gramzon." Twilight said as she looked at the cover.

'Something strange is going on here' Shadow said to himself.

* * *

Author: well, finally finished with that chapter.

Discord: can I be in the story now?

Author: I swear if you don't stop pestering me I will get Fluffle Puff!

Discord: No thank-you. Bye!

Author: I knew that would work, please read and review.


	12. The Battle

Chapter 12

The Battle

Well, I'm back and I would like to thank bluecatcinema for sticking with me since the beginning.  
And check out bluecatcinema's stories as well.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any MLP characters, only my OC.

* * *

(Shadow's mind)

"Gramzon!" Shadow called, "Where are you?"

The darkness faded away and was replaced by plains with patches of green fire. In the distance Shadow saw a huge castle that was made of pure white stone. Shadow ran toward it. Once he got to the castle the massage doors opened. A green dragon with white silky eyes stood there.

"Please follow me, young Shadow." He said as he turned and started walking.

As Shadow was following the dragon a question popped into his head.

"You're blind, aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but I have learned how to use my other senses to "see" things" He said, "I am also known as the Blind Dragon, or in your case, Gramzon Dragon number 378."

Shadow stopped, "Wait, your number 378? How many Gramzon's are there?" He asked.

"There are now a total of 5000 of us; at least 3 have visited the world you reside in." 378 said as he continued walking. Shadow then quickly caught up to him.

When they got to the "throne" room shadow saw a desk with a figure engulfed completely in green fire.

"What is it you want to ask me?" the figure asked as he set down a pencil.

"What are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a dragon, just like your father." The figure said with what sounded like a smile.

"I mean, how is it that there are 5000 of you." Shadow said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Simple, when one dies, he is instantly teleported to the one who is most worthy of wielding the power. Although I myself have yet to even completely master my abilities, you see, I was not born of magic so it will take me longer to have full control of all my abilities." 5000 explained.

"So every time you are "reborn", you get stronger?" Shadow asked. 5000 nodded.

"I'm guessing you found 478's book." 5000 asked, "Well its true, you must read it, it will help you understand all about the creatures in that book."

"Can you tell me what happened to my father?" Shadow asked.

The hot room suddenly turned ice cold.

"I will not, but I will tell you something that you must remember, Naraku can grant power, Kamara can steal power, and Mazune can possess, beware of all of them." 5000 said.

Then, the last thing Shadow saw was #378 perform an uppercut on him.

(Shadow's home, Ponyville)

Shadow's body was thrown up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow! Didn't know he could punch me out of the dream realm and have it affect my physical body." Shadow said as he rubbed his head.

He then looked at the book he checked out, Ancient Tales of the Forgotten.

Shadow sighed and decided to look what secrets the book held.

Griffin, Kirin, Unicorn, Pegasus, Pony, Cockatrice, Timber Wolf, Shadow Spirits, Alicorn, Pixie, Fairy, Dragon, the Undead, Minotaur, Hydra, Kraken, Chupacabra, Vampire, Werewolf, Vampire-Wolf, Yeti, Big Foot, Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Tatzlworm, Cerbius, Gorgon, Satyr, Nessie, Gremlin, Elves, ... Shadow noticed how the list was really long. He recognized a few of the creatures, but was unsure of the Vampire-Wolf. He was going to start reading on shadow spirits to find out more on Mazune, when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it he saw a familiar black unicorn.

"Can I come in please?" She asked.

"Sure Caroline, what is it that you need?" He asked allowing her to come in.

"I am in need of your help." Caroline said as she seemed to be shaking. "My husband has been captured by Mazune."

Shadows face was serious, "I'll help you, just need to make a quick note."

Shadow grabbed some pen and paper, on one piece he wrote a message to Celestia (which he sent to her) and on the other he left on the table with a bag full of bits. Shadow then put on his armor and grabbed his sword (which fixed itself automatically) and nodded. They were slowly engulfed in shadows until they vanished from the house.

* * *

(Mazune's Castle, the Black Realm)

Shadow appeared and cracked his neck.

"So," he asked, "Where is your husband?"

"Mazune has taken over him, my son.'" Caroline said as she started to walk toward big black doors.

"Wait, son?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I am your mother; Black Protector is your father. Mazune captured your father one day; I left you at that orphanage. Then in anger and sadness, I went after him. He captured me and promised he would release his control on your father if I did as he told." she sighed and a tear fell from her face, the floor hissed when it hit, "He told me, if i brought you here, he would release him. I just want us all to live as a family... just like I wanted all those years ago"

Shadow put his hand on his mother head, "I want the same thing, and I want to know what having a true family means. I want to help my father."

"Do you... do you forgive me?" Caroline asked.

"For what?" Shadow asked quizzically.

"For leaving you behind, for not staying with you." Caroline said as another tear fell from her face.

Shadow wiped away his mother's tear, "You did what you thought was right, I want a full family, not a broken one."

Before Caroline could say anything; the doors flew open and an evil laugh echoed.

"Well, it seems you brought him here, well, here's your husband." Mazune said as a black dragon fell from his body.

Shadow now had a good look at Mazune; he was a cloud-like dragon. His eyes still burned a deep red. When he finally solidified, he was a black dragon with 6 black horns coming from his head, had uneven jagged spines going down his back and at the end of his tail, was an obsidian tail blade. One thing that still bothered Shadow... Mazune emitted black shadows.

"Now, to take over your body." Mazune said as he rushed at Shadow with such an incredible speed, he only had enough time to block with his sheathed sword. It was knocked into the air, Shadow the used Mazune as a spring board, grabbed his sword then did a flip landing on his left hand, then leaded up and unsheathed his sword. He waited for Mazune to attack, but realized he was struggling to move.

"What's happening?" Mazune asked, "I can't move.

"It's a trick, he's lying to you." Protector said as he managed to stand up.

"No, it's that accursed sword; it has the power to stop me." Mazune said as he struggled more.

Shadow then walked up to him and stabbed his sword into Mazune.

"It won't kill you, it will only give me some of your abilities, and leave you weakened... for a very long time." Shadow said as his irises turned yellow for a few moments before returning back to black.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he sliced a portal into the Everfree forest.

"Did...did... did he just defeat a powerful enemy with ease?" Caroline asked.

"I think it was because he is a shadow Kirin." Protector said as he stood up and walked toward the portal with Caroline next to him.

When the portal closed, Mazune laughed as he put his clawed hand on his wound.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Kirin, but you will be no match for my brothers, or a match for all of us combined... as the Great Dragon Spider Beast... the one and only... NAKUMA!" he roared vanishing from his crumbling world.

* * *

(Edge of Everfree Forest)

The portal opened and Shadow, Caroline, and Protector, all walked out. Shadow opened his wings and flapped the a few times.

"It's been a while since I last flown," Shadow said when a thought popped into his head, "Am I able to sit on a cloud, or would i fall through it?"

"You should be able to." Protector said with a smile.

The wind blew gently and Shadow's as well as Caroline's orange hair moved in rhythm.

"I finally got my wish; I am finally able to see all this with my entire family." Caroline said as a tear fell from her face.

"Let's go, I think the Princesses would be thrilled to see you guy's, after all you did work for her at one point." Shadow said as he spread his wings.

"How did you know that?" Caroline asked, "That was never supposed to be documented."

"And Luna's back?" Protector asked, "I mean back to being good?"

"Yes, Luna's back to normal, though she says "we" instead of "I". And as for that knowledge, the shadows told me that." And with a laugh he used his shadow powers to grab a hold of his parents then flew up dragging them with him toward the Castle.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Author: Well, that it. Just the epilogue and the story is finished, but don't fret, I'll have the next book started soon. And once again I would like to thank bluecatcinema for staying with me; I really appreciate you commenting on this story. And a quick preview of what will happen in the next book, Shadow will finally meet Gramzon face to face. Heck, even a damsel in distress.

Gramzon #378: Please read and Review.


	13. Epilougue

Epilogue

Shadow rushed toward the castle, using his magic he opened all the doors and he flew right in. When he got to the throne room he released his hold on his parent.

"You know, I could've teleported us here." Caroline said with a playful scowl on her face.

"Shadow is that you?" Celestia asked.

"Yep, and I brought my parents here as well." Shadow said.

"But it's been nearly 50 years since you vanished." Celestia said as she tried to overcome her shock.

"Any explanations?" Shadow asked his parents.

"When you are in Mazune's realm, time moves differently than it does here." Caroline answered.

"So, how is everything?" Shadow asked looking back at the Princesses.

"Just fine," Luna said with a smile, "I am glad to see that you are well, as well as my sister."

"Thought you said she referred herself as to 'we'" Protector said with a confused look on his face.

"I have gotten over it, it took some time, but I can now speak like a normal pony now." Luna answered.

"We were wondering if you could come to the coronation tomorrow." Celestia said.

"Of course, by the way, how is Isen?" Shadow asked.

"He is fine; he was actually surprised that you allowed him to stay at your house, even giving him money to start out on." Celestia answered.

With that Shadow nodded and vanished.

* * *

(Shadow's home)

Shadow appeared quietly behind Isen. He snickered at himself on what he had planned.

"WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!" he yelled.

Isen jumped so high he almost did a flying ninja kick to Shadow's face.

"Miss me?" Shadow asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Shadow! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled, and then registered who had surprised him.

"I'm back; I was gone because I went to save my parents in another world." Shadow explained.

"Well, Sugar Honey Iced Tea, you are amazing, thanks for letting me stay here." Isen said with a smile.

"No problem and you can stay here as long as you need, if you want I can add on a shop for you to work." Shadow said with a smile. Isen smiled as well.

"Thanks." He said as he embraced Shadow into a hug.

* * *

(Later that night)

Shadow flew out into the night sky; his parents were sound asleep in his house. It took him awhile, but he managed to convince them to take the large master bedroom. He landed on a cloud and stared at the moon when he heard wings flapping behind him.

"Didn't expect to see you here," A familiar voice said.

"So I'm guessing you are up to date on what happened to me, RD?" Shadow asked as he turned around.

"We all are, heading to the coronation tomorrow?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep, see you then." Shadow said as he leaped off the cloud.

* * *

(The next day, Canterlot)

Shadow was standing off to the side listening to the speech Luna and Celestia were giving.

"And now we would like for Twilight Sparkle, to come forth." Celestia said proudly.

Twilight walked up to the two princesses. Shadow now realized how much everyone changed. Twilight's friends were all there, and he noticed how they all had crowns on.

'It's because they are the princesses of Ponyville castle.' A voice from the shadows explained.

"Twilight sparkle, do you promise to raise and set the moon?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Princess Luna." Twilight answered.

"And do you promise to raise and set the sun as well?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Twilight answered.

"Then we both grant you the power of the sun and moon, and pronounce you as the queen of Canterlot castle." Celestia said as a light engulfed her and Luna. Then they vanished from sight.

"Twilight as queen? I'm going to be working for her? Not saying I don't want to, but I thought I was going to work for Celestia." Shadow said with a chuckle.

Twilight then walked up to Shadow. "Shadow, can I ask you to come with me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Shadow asked.

"I want you to be a bodyguard for my child." Twilight said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll do it." He said smiling back.

They both were engulfed in magic and teleported to a room Shadow didn't recognize. He walked toward the basket and saw a small purple Kirin; she even had Twilights' hair. Shadow took a big sniff and smelled Spikes blood.

"Spike is the father?" Shadow asked.

"How did you… oh, right. Dragons can smell really well, forgot that and I'm married to one." She said as she hoof palmed.

"Hey Shadow, Long time no see." Spike said as he appeared from behind the door. He had on black shorts with a white button up shirt.

"So, what did you name your child?" Shadow asked.

"We named her after a gem, Amethyst Sparkle." Spike said proudly.

"I swear on the dragon's word that I will always protect this child." Shadow said as put his hand over his heart.

* * *

(?)

"So you were defeated, brother." A voice hissed.

Mazune cracked his neck, "only a simple defeat, once I regain my strength, we will go and get Naraku, and then this world will be ours to rule."

"Haven't you forgotten?" the voice asked, "Gramzon is still the problem."

"Oh, Kumara," Mazune said with a laugh, "We all know that he is in a form that is the weakest of them all."

"True, but we will never find out who he is" Kumara said with a low growl.

"That sword of the Kirin, it may have stopped me now, but once we fuse it won't have any effect on us." Mazune said with an evil laugh that echoed across the darkness.

* * *

A/N

Well, the story is finally finished, next story will be up soon (hopefully).

This is Gramzon saying Good-bye for now, in the Dream Realm.


End file.
